


Maneater

by musicofthespheres



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Watch out boy she'll chew you up//(Oh here she comes)//She's a maneater





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

> [Some listening material while you read.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRYFKcMa_Ek)

Her red dress dips low on her back, revealing an expanse of perfectly unmarred skin. Vegeta knows that he’s going to mark her up and make the world know she’s his before the night is through. Tonight, she waits for him from across the bar, cigarette in hand and eyes scanning the crowd. 

He emerges from the shadows at her side and slips a hand around her waist and spins her on the barstool to face him. His other hand slides up her thigh. 

Her red lipstick matches the deep shade of her dress. Her lip curls in a wicked grin, revealing a hint of the perfect white teeth that promise to leave a few marks of their own if he lets her have her way. 

And she always gets her way. He knows he’s not the first, and he won’t be the last, but tonight she’s _his_. 

“You’re a handsome one. I could just eat you up,” she croons. She walks her fingers up his chest and scrapes her long nails against the soft flesh under his chin, eliciting a sharp gasp. 

He doesn’t even hesitate when she grabs his hand. He’ll follow her to the ends of the earth. The clack of her stilettos echoes as she pulls him away from the din of the crowd and into the quiet of the night through the back door. 

“Step on me,” he breathes, falling to his knees in submission and pawing at the hem of her dress. 

With her back to the alley and legs pulled apart by his impatient hands, she hikes one leg up and presses the sharp part of her heel into his shoulder. Her eyes flash with hunger, and her teeth glint in the moonlight. 

“So it’s true,” he breathes, tilting his head back and to the side, baring his neck for her next meal. “They told me what you are. I had to see for myself.” 

She hums appreciatively and leans down to taste his mortal flesh, dragging her tongue up from his throat to just below his ear. “Yes, but I have other plans for you,” she whispers, tugging his hair and relishing the moan that escapes his lips when she nips him without breaking skin. 

A chill runs through his body and he shivers with anticipation. “Anything you desire.” 

She guides his hands to her hips. “Show me what you can do, and maybe I will keep you as my pet.” She parts her legs, granting him access to his prize. 

Vegeta’s heart races. The creeping damp of the night envelopes his senses and he seeks her warmth, only to find that she’s as cold as stone. He pulls her dress up inch by agonizing inch, pleased to find her already bared to him. With no barrier to impede his progress, he parts her folds and darts out his tongue for a taste of her immortal body. 

She wraps her leg around his back, allowing room for him to move in and fulfill her every demand. He complies; his mouth is but a tool for her own pleasure. 

Vegeta relishes her soft flesh against his lips as the evidence of her desire drips down his chin. All that he’s done to find her, every establishment he’s searched and every rumour he’s chased, has led to this. He moans against her porcelain body but she makes no sound, preferring to guide his pace with her grip on his hair. With each precise stroke he can feel her coming undone, and with a long, broad stroke across her core, she gasps her approval. 

Her sex grows swollen with the cold blood that runs through her veins, seeking his hot mouth and intensifying her desperation. “It has been _years_ ,” she gasps and pulls his face closer, “Since I have been satisfied by a man.” 

Vegeta redoubles his efforts, aware that the slightest misstep will see him exsanguinated and left forgotten like the bodies of her ex-lovers. He will not rest until her sweetness coats his tongue and gushes down his throat. His mind grows foggy with determination. 

“You will be my eternal servant,” she tells him, sounding like she’s a million miles away. “I will reward your skill, and you will stay by my side.” 

Vegeta tilts his head to the other side, increasing his pace, and knows by the way that she pulls him close that he has her in the palm of his hand. Slipping two fingers inside, he draws out her desire and teases her until she can’t hold back her cries of pleasure. 

In the throes of her climax, Vegeta feels his lifeforce siphoning away. His eyes grow wide as the truth of her form reveals itself in all of her demonic glory. 

As the waves subside, she holds up the shell of a man before her. Only a glimmer of life remains behind his eyes, and she reaches behind her head to pull a ribbon from her flowing blue tresses. As she ties it around his neck, his vitality slowly returns. 

Her eyes glow an ethereal blue, piercing the night and the deepest veil of his mind. His will is bent to her command. His soul belongs to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I always appreciate comments and reviews!


End file.
